


7 times i hated your guts

by katrielle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i dontknwo how to tag this, i love them, its jsut skypaul, its not really misukazu but ill tag it anywasy beause well. yanno, most are rated T!, thank u ao3 user lollipop_panda for being the first skypaul writer on ao3, the rating is in each chapter title, you are a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrielle/pseuds/katrielle
Summary: a bunch of skypaul drabbles between 300-700 words.mostly modern au because it makes me soft.
Relationships: Captain Sky/Paul, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. sleeping / t

Every night, when he walks into their shared bedroom and sees Sky lying in bed with a stupid grin on his face, Paul remembers exactly how much he despises sleeping with him.

Usually he’ll wake up in the middle of the night a disgusting sweaty mess, with his boyfriend clung to his side like a leech. When that doesn’t happen, though, he’s either woken up anyways because of Sky’s obnoxious snoring _or_ because Sky manages to hit him in the face. Sometimes Paul actually somehow sleeps through the night, too, but he can’t recall the last time that happened.

Tonight, though, that feeling has worsened tenfold. Paul’s standing in the doorframe, now, staring blankly at Sky, who’s sprawled out _ass naked_ on their bed. On _top_ of the sheets. 

Paul scolds himself for expecting any sort of decency from that man.

“…Get dressed. Now.” He can’t think of anything else worth saying.

Sky makes some kind of grunting sound in response, which Paul takes as dissatisfaction.

“I’m not saying it again,” Paul taps his foot, too, this time, but Sky still doesn’t move.

“Didn’t’cha tell me once that ya’ always get all hot at night?” Sky only pauses for a moment. It’s a rhetorical question. “This ‘s a solution, ain’t it? Clothes’re hot, so—”

“ _Sky_.”

“Angel, I’m tellin’ ya’. C’mon. It’ll be better, I swear. Just try it.” He cracks a grin. “Strip ‘n get over here.”

If Sky was something besides insufferable, he was stubborn. Extremely so. Paul knows damn well he’s not getting out of this.

All he can do is sigh and surrender. “…Fine. But if it’s just as bad, I’m never doing it again.”

Sky lights up, and Paul thinks that maybe, _maybe_ those crinkled, sparkling eyes and that stupid puppy-dog smile of his will make it all worth it.

(It doesn’t.)


	2. dancing / t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write dancing but i wanted to do this anyways because it's cute. im so sorry

“Hey, angel, c’mere. Hold my hand.”

It’s late, and they’re walking back to their apartment from a night out. Sky had taken Paul out to dinner, and it was… surprisingly nice. They had a perfect view of the pier as they had their meals, and with the full moon out, it was… romantic. Paul didn’t know Sky could be _charming_ of all things, but he was. Sometimes. Rarely.

Paul sighs. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“Oi, don’t think I don’t see how pink yer’ cheeks get when I say it,” Sky bites back, waiting a moment or two before snickering at the lack of a response. “Jus’ c’mon. Take my hand. Ya’ trust me, don’t’cha?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m doin’ everything I can ta’ court’cha, and ya’ don’t even trust me?”

“Correct.”

Sky pouts, and Paul has to physically hold back a laugh. He looks pathetic, but it’s kind of cute… in a weird, stupid way.

“Just c’mon. Gimme’ your hand.”

Paul sighs again and hesitantly complies. _Whatever he has in mind can’t be that bad, right?_

To the blonde’s surprise, Sky swiftly grabs his waist with his free arm, his other extended with Paul’s hand gripped tight in his own. “You’re— I never said you could—!”

“Just shut up for a sec’,” Sky murmurs, which catches Paul completely off guard.

Sky starts to hum softly, swaying back and forth with Paul tight against his frame.

_…Is this… does he want to dance?_

Paul has to admit it _is_ romantic. The sun had set long ago, and there’s something about the darkness that makes everything more calm. It’s quiet, too, aside from the soft crashing of waves in the distance. So he decides to play along. _For now_.

“Charming tonight, aren’t we?” Paul chuckles softly, and he can barely make out Sky’s toothy grin in the moonlight.

“Tried,” he murmurs in response, “just for you, baby.”

Paul swears his heart is going to explode. 

He lets out a shaky breath and hesitantly, _awkwardly_ , rests his head on Sky’s chest.

_He’s warm…_

“Dance with me?”

“…Don’t know how,” the blonde mutters, his face getting hotter by the second. It’s embarrassing. The whole situation is embarrassing.

“I don’t either,” Sky snorts, kissing the top of Paul’s head. “We can learn together. How’s that sound?”

“Awful.”

Sky barks a laugh. Usually Paul would be irritated, maybe slap his arm and tell him to shut it, but… that stupid, annoying laugh manages to make his heart flutter this time. _Gross._

“C’mon, angel. Try it?”

“Okay,” Paul sighs, and steps to the side.

 _It’s something like… you step in a square, right? Or… ugh. What the hell_.

Sky hums and follows his steps, humming a vaguely familiar tune. It’s comforting, in a strange way… Paul hates it. 

His hand is getting clammy in Sky’s, which he does not like _at all_ , so he tears it away. He yanks his other arm, which had somehow made its way around Sky’s waist, away as well. It’s an even more embarrassing position, but he wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck.

“Oh?” The grin in his voice is apparent, and it makes Paul want to punch him. But he doesn’t. “Feelin’ romantic, huh?”

He keeps his head against Sky’s chest, his heartbeat fast. He doesn’t want to speak, really. He just wants to… stay with his boyfriend. The feeling is weird, actually, but… _whatever_.

Sky’s hands move to Paul’s waist as he starts to hum again, and Paul jumps at the touch. His grip is tight, but comfortable, and Paul wants to just melt into it… _what the hell is wrong with him tonight?_

“Wanna’ go home?” Sky murmurs after what seems like an eternity of small steps. “We can shower ‘n watch a movie or somethin’.” 

Paul hums in agreement, but keeps his hold on his boyfriend. “I guess that sounds okay.”

“Yer’ really becomin’ attached ta’ me, huh, baby?”

The blonde just splutters, shoving Sky away. “S-shut up! I’m just tired, so don’t get your hopes up, idiot…”

Sky laughs and grabs Paul’s hand again. “C’mon. Let’s get goin’.”

“...Okay, I guess… but don’t think you’re off the hook.”

“Sure I’m not, angel. Sure I’m not.”


	3. clothes / m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only a brief reference to sex kind of maybe but i'm marking it as mature just to be safe <3

When Sky comes home and sees Paul in his clothes, he just about loses his mind.

The blonde is on his laptop as usual, typing away at whatever essay he’s working on this time. His fingers hit the keys hard, the _clack-clack-clack_ feeling almost deafening in the otherwise silent apartment. Sky knows he doesn’t notice: he’s too focused, completely absorbed in the sentences that are forming on the screen.

His hoodie makes Paul look even cuter than normal: Sky likes his clothes baggy in the first place, and Paul’s shorter than him, so the fabric stops at about his mid-thigh. _It’d be nicer if he was in shorts, though_ , Sky finds himself thinking as his eyes trail lower and lower on his boyfriend’s body, sweatpants hiding bruises and bitemarks he _knows_ are scattered all along his thighs.

He’s snapped out of his daze when he finally hears his boyfriend’s voice.

“H-how long have you been standing there?!” Paul hisses, slamming the laptop cover shut. “You never told me you’d be home so early—!”

Sky can’t help but laugh. “Not long. ‘N I thought I’d surprise ya’… didn’t think I’d be greeted by this kinda’ sight, though.” He pauses, laughing again as Paul’s cheeks get redder. “What, were ya’ gonna’ take it off right b’fore I got back?”

“That’s none of your business,” Paul snaps back. “You’re the worst, putting me in this position…”

“I didn’t put’cha in any kinda’ position, doll. You’re the one wearin’ my clothes, y’know.”

Paul groans, rubbing his face. “I wouldn’t be wearing them if I knew you would be home this early.”

“Cute,” Sky chuckles, shedding his coat and throwing it on the ground. Paul will get him for that later, he knows, but he’ll deal with that when he has to.

Sky saunters over to Paul and rests his chin on his shoulder, his arms snaking around the other’s waist. The bar stools they use for the countertop where Paul works makes it easy for Sky to hug his boyfriend from behind, which he constantly takes advantage of. Paul complains about it sometimes, saying they ‘should get chairs with actual support’, but mysteriously forgets about it whenever Sky offers to massage his back while he works.

“You look so good in that,” he mumbles, kissing up Paul’s neck. “Too good. ‘S all yours if ya’ want it, baby.”

“I-I don’t. I don’t want it.” Paul grumbles, then mutters something inaudible under his breath.

“Mm? What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, angel,” Sky whispers, tightening his grip around Paul’s waist. “Tell me.”

“Ngh.” Paul wiggles around in the other’s arms. “If I say it, will you let me go?”

“Sure.”

“…I said I only like it…because it’s yours, idiot. Do you think I’d be caught dead in something like this if it wasn’t?”

Sky just blinks a couple times. It’s a little hard to process, actually.

“I-I said it, so get off of me!”

“God, you really are an angel!” Sky laughs, his heart flipping in his chest. Paul is so ridiculously precious. He’s known that forever, but this… is a whole other level.

Despite the blonde’s protests, Sky squeezes Paul tight before he lets go. He uses the edge of the table to push himself away, his whole body feeling just a little weak. _He’s so, so in love._

“Do ya’ want some tea, babe? I’ll go get’cha some.”

“T-that… would be nice, actually. Thank you.”

Sky hums, a bright smile still on his face. “‘Course.” He pauses as he looks Paul up and down. “Yer’ not gonna’ take it off, though, huh?”

“I guess not,” Paul grumbles, opening his laptop back up. “Since you made such a big deal about it.”

 _He really does love me,_ Sky thinks. _I’m so lucky._

“What are you staring at?” Paul’s voice once again snaps Sky out of his daze. “I thought you were going to—”

“Make you tea? Aye-aye, sir, ‘m goin’!”

“Idiot,” Paul chuckles under his breath, a slight smile on his lips. “I love you.”

“What was that?” Sky beams. “Did’ja just say what I think you said?”

“No!” Paul quickly snaps back, his face turning red. “ _No_ , I didn’t.”

“Whatever you say,” Sky shrugs, finally walking around to their kitchenette. He hums happily to himself as he grabs the kettle, sneaking a glance over to Paul once more.

_…I love you too, angel._


End file.
